Total knee arthroplasty generally involves the placement of a femoral implant in a specific orientation. Some patients may fit standard femoral implant sizes, whereas other patients may be ideally fitted to an in-between or custom size. The orientation may be defined with six degrees of freedom: three rotations (flexion-extension, varus-valgus, and internal-external) and three translations (anterior-posterior, distal-proximal, and medial-lateral). Further, the orientation may be determined by measuring anatomical landmarks and features, making visual adjustments, and incorporating surgeon-specific preferences. Oftentimes, an implant manufacturer supplies a sizing apparatus that a surgeon uses to intraoperatively estimate the appropriate femoral implant size. Without knowing the size of the femoral implant in advance of the surgical procedure, a hospital may have to stock femoral implants of all available sizes, which could result in excess inventory.